Comptines
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Il était tombé amoureux, certes, mais n'était-ce pas la plus douce et décadente des chutes ?


_Il était une fois un Chat noir malchanceux._

— — —

Il faisait nuit noire, une nuit angoissante de secrets et tourments, comme si Paris avait revêtit un manteau d'obscurité. Pourtant, fendant la noirceur et l'amertume, il y avait deux justiciers masqués qui essayait de préserver le peu de sérénité qu'il restait au monde.

Chat Noir haletait, Ladybug restait en retrait. Il la protégeait, c'était évident. Il prenait les coups à sa place, même si son corps tombait en lambeaux.

— Chat Noir, je t'en supplie, arrête ! hurlait-elle, les larmes embuant ses jolis yeux bleus. Tu n'es pas assez fort pour le faire tout seul ...

Il ne lui accorda à peine un regard, à peine un sourire. Il restait indéniablement concentré sur le combat qui se déroulait dans une des nombreuses ruelles de Paris. C'était peut-être l'ennemi le plus puissant qu'ils avaient eut à combattre. C'était aussi bien peut-être la fin pour eux, pour leur histoire, leur aventure.

 _Bip bip. C'était bientôt la conclusion de toute cette mascarade._

Il prenait conscience de son amour pour elle, au fur et à mesure qu'il se sentait périr. Mais il tiendrait bon. Jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à la fin.

— — —

 _Le Chat était tombé amoureux d'une coccinelle._

— — —

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois, il l'avait su, oh oui. Il avait su qu'elle aurait un impact dangereux sur sa vie. Et il était tombé la tête la première dans ce piège éphémère. Il avait fermé les yeux, et s'était jeté dans le vide, dans l'hérésie que procurait ses amers sentiments.

Il était tombé bien bas, mais il ne s'était rien brisé, au contraire. Il en ressortait grandi, mature, et surtout – surtout – transi.

Il était tombé amoureux, certes, mais n'était-ce pas la plus douce et décadente des chutes ?

Elle était parfaite à ses yeux, malgré ses millions de défauts évidents. Il avait appris à aimer toutes les facettes de son caractère complexe. Elle était douce et protectrice, mais elle pouvait se montrer très froide – et même quelquefois méchante. Parfois, elle se plongeait dans ses pensées et Chat Noir se prenait à la regarder longuement, se demandant quelles sensations il ressentirait s'il pouvait effleurer les moindres parcelles de son corps de porcelaine du bout de ses lèvres.

Il en était fou, c'était le mot. Fou. Il pensait à elle, même quand les circonstances en décidaient autrement. Ces rêves étaient parsemés de petites coccinelles et de paillettes, de magie et d'amour. C'était niais, mais c'était ça l'amour, non ? Être niais le temps d'un instant, laisser à découvert les plaies de son cœur, en sachant pertinemment qu'on n'en sortirait pas vainqueur.

Car s'il y a bien une chose que le héros s'était rendu compte, c'était que ses chances avec la jolie Ladybug était aussi haute que le niveau de ses jeux mots.

— — —

 _Bien que la Coccinelle soit flattée, elle ne pouvait pas lui retourner ses sentiments._

— — —

Une fois, sa lady s'était confiée à lui, alors qu'elle était prise d'une grande réflexion.

— Je me sens vide sans lui. Tout le temps. Je pense à ça, à lui. Ce vide à l'intérieur. Je me dis que si je pouvais me sonder en profondeur, m'ouvrir la tête et le cœur et voir dedans, je ne verrais rien. Rien. Du vent, un désert, un champ de glace ou rien ne bouge, lui avait-elle dit.

Le cœur en miette, Chat Noir avait baissé les yeux, et essayé d'être réconfortant pour elle.

— Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

Elle avait secoué la tête, et ses boucles d'oreilles avaient luis sous la lumière douce d'un début de soirée automnal.

— Car je le sais au fond de moi, je n'ai aucun chance. Il est tellement ... parfait, inaccessible. Pourquoi baisserait-il les yeux pour quelqu'un comme moi, alors qu'il a juste à tendre la main pour se saisir d'une soupirante ?

Il resta un instant muet, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire.

— Oublie le, alors, c'est la meilleure chose à faire, finit-il par murmurer.

— Non.

Elle avait secoué la tête, et Chat Noir avait aperçu le reflet des larmes dans ses jolis yeux.

— Je ne peux pas. Comprends-tu seulement ? Il est comme la virgule qui m'empêche de mettre un point à ma vie. Il est ce pansement qui me laisse croire croire que les cicatrices de mon cœur sont recouvertes.

Puis, elle avait secoué la tête et avait essuyé du dos de la main ses larmes naissantes.

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre, de toute façon. Pardonne moi, je n'aurai pas dû t'en parler.

— — —

 _Car le cœur désiré de la coccinelle appartenait déjà à un autre._

— — —

Chat Noir était couché sur le sol. Il ne semblait pas bouger. Ladybug avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Il allait se relever, n'est-ce pas ? Chat Noir se relevait _toujours_ , avant de faire une blague vaseuse et de flirter avec elle.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle voulut prononcer son nom. Au final, seul un geignement à peine perceptible brisa le silence.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et chercha des yeux leur ennemi. Le matou l'avait mis au tapis, avant de s'effondrer à son tour. Et si le vilain se relevait, elle était prête à protéger au péril de sa vie son compagnon d'arme au sol.

Au fur à mesure que les minutes passaient, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Ni leur opposant, ni Chat Noir se relèverait.

Comme si elle se réveillait enfin, elle se précipita vers son ami, et prit délicatement sa tête entre ses mains. Il ouvrit péniblement ses yeux, et son regard se noya dans le sien. Un sourire doux apparut sur ses lèvres.

— Ladybug ...

— Ne parle pas ! Je t'en supplie ! Je vais aller chercher de l'aide, reste avec moi Chat Noir ...

Le héros eut un sourire amusé.

 _Bip bip._

Leurs Miraculous sonnaient en cœur, annonçant la fin de leur transformation.

— C'est trop tard, princesse ... Reste avec moi ... Jusqu'à la fin.

Les larmes coulèrent des yeux de Ladybug, ruisselant le long de ses joues et tombant sur la combinaison latex du chat.

 _Bip bip._

Leurs costumes respectifs s'effacèrent, et il ne resta plus qu'eux, Marinette et Adrien. Singulièrement.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et son cœur entama une diable danse.

— Je t'aime, et t'aimerai à jamais, murmura-t-il.

Puis, il ferma les yeux, et sa main tomba inerte au sol. Un sourire restait imprimé sur ses lèvres, où flottait encore la promesse de son amour éternel.

— — —

 _La coccinelle était tombée amoureuse d'une étoile._


End file.
